


Your Wound, My Sutures

by ColoredGayngels



Series: the price we pay [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dry Humping, Injured Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “Careful, my friend, you’re still injured.” Link whips his head around to see Sidon leaning against the doorway.Link sighs again. “I told you I’ll be okay,” he signs. He moves to get up, wincing at a wrong move. “Soon,” he amends, sheepish. “I’ll be okay soon.”





	Your Wound, My Sutures

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Bleeding Through the Bandages  
> 070\. After an Injury  
> Title from Immortals by Fall Out Boy  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

When he wakes, Link’s alone and his ribs have been carefully bandaged up. The wound must have been deeper or more severe than he thought, because when he peeks under the fabric, there’s still some open parts instead of the pink scar that Mipha’s Grace would’ve left behind. Link searches his soul only to find that Mipha’s soul is still recharging. He sighs and sits up, blankets pooling in his lap.

“Careful, my friend, you’re still injured.” Link whips his head around to see Sidon leaning against the doorway. 

Link sighs again. “I told you I’ll be okay,” he signs. He moves to get up, wincing at a wrong move. “Soon,” he amends, sheepish. “I’ll be okay soon.” 

“You aren’t leaving until you’re completely healed, Link. I want to make sure you’re well before you get yourself into trouble again.” Sidon’s teasing, Link knows, but there’s a serious edge to his voice.

“At least keep me company?” Link asks, giving Sidon his best pout. Sidon sighs, giving in. He tries to sit at the table in the room, but Link shakes his head. “On the bed with me.” They stare each other down until Sidon caves again, this time sitting on the bed. Link immediately crawls into his lap, straddling one leg. He wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck and buries his face in the prince’s chest.

Sidon gently wraps his arms around Link’s waist, careful not to disturb or squeeze Link’s ribs and the injury on his side. They sit like that in comfortable silence for a while, until Link becomes restless. He squirms on Sidon’s leg until he gets hard, then starts rutting.

Sidon tries to stop him but Link shakes his head, rolling his hips to get just the right amount of pressure he needs. He pants and whines into the prince’s neck, hissing when something in his side moves wrong. It doesn’t stop him, though, just spurs him on like it had last night, the pain only adding to Link’s pleasure.

As Link speeds up, there’s a few popping sounds, but he still doesn’t stop. It doesn’t take much more for him to come in his shorts (those stupid Sheikah shorts, Sidon must’ve redressed him). He slumps against Sidon again, catching his breath. Once it’s even again, he checks his side, Sidon moving his hand to check as well. A bit of blood falls from Sidon’s hand to Link’s leg, and more is leaking through the bandages and down Link’s side.

“Oops,” Link signs, sheepish. He tries to laugh a little, but it winds him all over again, the pain throbbing now. He searches his soul once more. Mipha is still resting.

Sidon uses a claw to cut through the blood-soaked bandage to check the damage. “You’ve broken the sutures, Link. You really must be more careful than this.” Sidon looks him in the eye. “No more sex until you’re healed.”

Link brings his hands up to protest but Sidon catches them. “No. None until that wound is completely healed over. Now, let’s go get you re-patched up.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
